Reckless Endangerment
by casprrr
Summary: Humphrey and his friends encounter danger when their antics land them in another pack's territory.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: With one exception, the named characters in this story belong to Lions Gate Family Entertainment and Crest Animation Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 1

"Guys, we really need to head for home," Humphrey said as he and the other Omegas untangled themselves after yet another long sliding run ended in a wreck. The early summer sun was sinking low in the western sky, and although the mountains were bathed in a golden radiance, long, deepening shadows were already filling the valley. Reluctantly, the others concurred. The afternoon had been a lot of fun, and no one wanted it to end.

The path they chose for their ascent was more gradual than that which they had slid down, working up the western facing edge. Near the top, Humphrey saw it first: another tree, bark split, and just beyond it, another steep slope. "The Grand Finale," he said. He had no sooner gotten the words out when Salty and Shakey began pulling the bark into position. Mooch, a step behind, joined the others, and soon the bark was positioned on the lip of the precipice.

"This is going to be awesome," Salty exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," agreed Shakey, excitedly.

The four friends peered over the embankment. Their climb had taken longer than they realized, and now the valley below was lost in shadow. They had never ridden a slide after sunset, and this would be a run which they had never done before. Humphrey felt slightly ill at ease, and thought he detected concern by his friends as well. "Are we gonna do this?"

None of the wolves wanted to be spoilsports nor could they afford to wait any longer. The run promised to be epic! All agreed that they should make the run, so they climbed onto their makeshift sled which teetered on the edge of the outcropping. Moments later, they were off.

The run was rougher than they expected. Bouncing and shaking uncontrollably, each wolf did his best to hold on. Faster and faster they went, the Omegas screaming with exhilaration as they descended into the darkened valley. Enveloped in the shadows, it became harder to see, making it impossible to brace for approaching obstacles. Suddenly, they shot over the side of the gully, and the earth dropped away. For a few heart-stopping seconds, they were airborne.

Seconds later, they impacted the ground. Each tumbled to a stop, shaken and bruised. Achingly, the wolves slowly rose, cautiously checking to see that everything was in order. Salty and Shakey shook themselves off, and then joined Humphrey just as he was rising to his feet. Some distance away, Mooch also untangled himself and then joined the others. Once assured that all were okay, they felt the exhilarating rush of adrenaline which made them feel practically invincible. They were all excitedly voicing their own version of the run, not realizing that the others were doing the same. Lost in the moment, no one was listening to one another.

"We did it!", "That was great!", "What a run!" the wolves exclaimed almost simultaneously.

Another steep climb awaited the four. Mooch, especially, did not relish another long climb, though no one else really looked forward to it, either. They were just about to start up the slope when a pair of two large wolves emerged from the trees, with four others close behind. After encircling the Omegas, the first wolf snapped, "Trespassers!"

Surprised, Humphrey and the others froze. Outnumbered by wolves who were clearly larger and stronger than they, the four friends went with the six strangers when they were so ordered, and were escorted deeper into the River Pack's territory. Humphrey was glad that his friends didn't panic and try to escape, for now was not the time. They needed to take stock of the situation before deciding on a course of action. It was possible, he hoped, that they might just be allowed to leave. They hadn't intentionally crossed into the other pack's domain.

The sun had long since set when they reached the area where the River Pack had its dens. One of their escorts approached the largest, central den and spoke to one of the wolves at the entrance, who disappeared inside. A short time later, he reappeared, an even larger, rough looking wolf at his side.

"You were arrested for trespassing into my territory," the large wolf began. "That is a serious violation." He then questioned them - what were their names, where were they from, and why were they there?

Humphrey and his friends answered, explaining the circumstances that lead to their intrusion into his territory. The dominant male listened intently, and appeared to give careful consideration to their answers. He seemed somewhat startled, Humphrey thought, when they told him that they were from Jasper's Western Pack.

The pack leader weighed their answers and then said, "While it appears that you entered my territory unintentionally, your actions were reckless and you did violate pack law. For the crime of trespassing and unlawful entry into my territory, your sentence is death. I will have my wolves kill you at mid-day tomorrow." His voice was emotionless, powerful, and definite. He turned to the wolf next to him and had the prisoners placed into a small, vacant den, with two large wolves guarding the entrance.

The den was tiny and cramped. In a shaky voice that betrayed his fear, Salty whispered, "Now what?"

"When we don't come back, Kate will have the search teams called out," Humphrey answered. "They'll find us." He then assured the others that they might be able to escape without help from Kate and the others. He had an idea, and with modifications suggested by the other three, they thought they had a plan that would work. They pretended to be asleep, and some time later Humphrey rose and at the entrance, told the guards that he needed some water.

The senior wolf turned to his companion. "Take him to the river. Kill him if he causes any trouble."

"I won't," Humphrey said with a smile.

A few minutes later, they were back. Inside, Humphrey said, "I think our plan will work. Now try and get some rest, you'll need your strength tomorrow."

The Omegas couldn't sleep. They were squeezed into the cell-like den like sardines in a can, and the knowledge that their lives depended on pulling off a risky escape weighed on their minds.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: With one exception, the named characters in this story belong to Lions Gate Family Entertainment and Crest Animation Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 2

Kate was with Humphrey and the other Omegas, sliding down into a dark cavern, moving way too fast - incredibly, dangerously fast. They were screaming, frightened, when the cavern below opened into a large ravenous mouth of sharp, snapping, teeth. Kate jerked, and was instantly awake.

She rolled over, seeking warmth that wasn't there. Still shaken by the nightmare, she felt concern and a sense of foreboding. The den was chilly and dark, and where the warm body of Humphrey should have been laying, there was only cold rock. Kate tried to get back to sleep, but her nightmare kept interrupting her thoughts. Finally, as the first light appeared in the eastern sky, she rose, stretched, and stepped into the cool morning air. Below, a light fog filled the valley. Kate found herself nervously pacing about near the den.

The sun rose and she was still anxiously pacing when, through the light fog, she saw an approaching wolf. Humphrey, she thought hopefully, although in her heart she was sure that it wasn't him. A second wolf appeared behind the first, and they strode up to Kate.

"Good morning, Kate," Garth said with a smile.

" 'Morning, Kate," Lilly added.

Kate returned the greeting. Trying to hide her concern, she joined them in gnawing at a the remains of an earlier hunt. After all, she told herself, her fears were probably unfounded.

Garth casually mentioned, "I'm surprised that there's any meat left. Mooch usually would have finished it before now." Kate felt weak and nearly dropped to the ground, realizing the implications of the statement. Humphrey hadn't returned, and Mooch was gone, too.

Lilly saw the concerned look in her sister's face. "Are you okay?," she asked.

It was time, Kate felt, to tell them about Humphrey and the nightmare. Garth and Lilly agreed that the Humphrey and his friends might be in trouble. Before they could discuss the situation further, Reba and Janice approached. They looked worried. Rather shyly, Janice asked, "Have any of you seen Salty or Shakey? We haven't seen them since yesterday morning!"

Although Kate, Garth, and Lilly felt that the Omegas' absence might be attributed to their rather irresponsible behavior, they sensed deep inside that this wasn't the case.

"I suppose that some forestry people may have shipped them off to Idaho," Lilly said.

Garth smiled despite his concern. "Wouldn't that be a laugh," he said, and added, "I don't think there would be much chance of them repopulating!"

Wouldn't the forestry people be surprised if that was indeed what happened? Even Kate cracked a smile at the thought.

Kate, Lilly, and Garth started to organize a plan. "I suppose the first thing we ought to do is determine for certain that they are missing, and not just playing and having fun," suggested Garth.

"We'll notify the search teams," Kate added. The pack had prearranged search teams which could be dispatched at a moments' notice.

"I'll let Mom and Dad know," Lilly said. Garth would inform his Dad.

By midmorning, with no sign of the missing Omegas, the search teams were ordered out. "Don't worry, Kate," Winston told his daughter encouragingly, "I'm sure that they're fine." He wished he was as confident as he sounded.

Garth, Kate, nor Lilly were on any of the established search teams, so for awhile they went about their daily routine as best they could. No matter how they tried, though, they couldn't help thinking about the missing wolves, their concern growing. Were they injured? Dead? Captured?

After awhile, they felt that they needed to start searching for themselves, for waiting idly was becoming frustrating and served no purpose.

Garth wanted Lilly to stay behind. He loved her, and here he knew that she would be safe. He felt that since she was a trained Alpha, Kate could handle practically any situation they might encounter. As for Lilly, he wasn't as sure. Although she loved him, Lilly refused to stay behind. "They're my friends, too," she insisted, "and if they need me, I'll be there for them!"

The three wolves started off, and soon encountered Candu and Hutch, part of Search Team One. "No luck yet," Candu reported. They did not tell him that they were going to search independently.

Kate, Garth, and Lilly carefully sniffed along the ground and the air, trying to get a scent of Humphrey and the others. Occasionally, one or another thought that they had picked up a trail, but it always turned out to be a false alarm. They were about a mile from the dens, moving slowly through a clearing, when two waterfowl swooped down from overhead.

"Marcel! Paddy!" Kate exclaimed.

"We were just on our way back from playing a course near Winnipeg," Paddy explained. "You were masterful," he said, now addressing the Canada goose.

"Great, glad to hear it," Kate said hurriedly, "but we really need your help. Humphrey and three of our friends are missing," she said, and quickly told them about her dream and the four missing wolves.

Marcel suggested, "Maybe they found some of those - what do you call them - "

"Cupcakes," Paddy and Kate answered in unison.

"I doubt it," Kate added, quite dejectedly.

The two birds agreed to do aerial reconnaissance while the three wolves continued their quest at ground level.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: With one exception, the named characters in this story belong to Lions Gate Family Entertainment and Crest Animation Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 3

The first light of dawn appeared at the entrance to the small cave which held the Omegas, and Humphrey whispered to the others that it was time. Shakey, the smallest and fastest of the four, asked the guards if he could get some water. With one wolf guarding him, he was escorted to the riverbank.

This left only one guard at the entrance, and as Shakey and his escort neared the river, Humphrey, Salty, and Mooch attacked, quickly overpowering the startled sentry, pushing him into the den before racing away. Cued by the sounds of the others subduing the guard, Shakey feigned a move one direction, then bolted past the escort and in a matter of seconds, joined the others.

The startled River Pack guards, their reactions delayed slightly by the surprising move of their prisoners, now took up the chase. Stronger and faster than the four escapees, they were soon close behind, drawing ever closer to Mooch, who had dropped behind the others.

"Help me," Mooch hollered, the pursuers now just moments away. As one, Humphrey, Salty, and Shakey stopped, and turned just before the two large wolves reached their friend. Humphrey leapt down the hill, catching Mooch and knocking him aside. At almost the same instant, the first guard landed full force on the spot where Mooch had just been.

Humphrey and Mooch tumbled down the hill, fetching up against a rock. Stunned, they had at least bought themselves a few extra seconds. "Thanks," Mooch said, panting.

Salty and Shakey peered down at them, a confused look on their faces. "Hurry home and get help," Salty urgently told Shakey. "I'll stay here. Go!" In a flash, Shakey was gone.

The sun had risen, as had the River Pack. It wouldn't be long now, Humphrey feared, before the rest of the pack joined in the hunt. Salty climbed down to join Humphrey and Mooch, watching calmly as the two guards came closer. Turning to Salty, Humphrey asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Friends for life, remember?" Salty, Humphrey, and Mooch bumped their fisted forepaws together and were promptly recaptured.

Emotionally drained and physically exhausted, they were once again returned to the rocky alcove that held the dens. The pack leader was furious, hair bristling, ears back, teeth barred.

"Thought you could escape, did you?" He hissed. "I should have had you killed last night!"

With that, he dropped the limp form of a wolf at their feet. It was Shakey! "Think anyone is coming to help you? Guess again!"

The three Omegas hunched overt their friend's motionless body, a large bloody wound on his shoulder. They sobbed, tears welling in their eyes. "Shakey, get up," Humphrey cried. Mooch and Shakey nudged him. "Don't go," they sobbed.

"We found them," Paddy said, as he and Marcel landed. "They're in the next valley, and it looks like they're in trouble!"

"Yes," agreed the goose. "I think that some other wolves might be trying to hurt them!"

"Lilly, run back and get the others," Kate ordered, "Hurry!"

Kate ran home faster than she had ever ran before.

"Come on, Garth, let's see what's going on!"

Garth and Kate rushed off, finding a vantage point where they could observe the valley below without being seen. "That's them," Kate said excitedly. She would have leapt into action right then if Garth hadn't stopped her.

"Let's wait for the others," he said calmly.

Kate was surprised. He was right - they were clearly outnumbered and if they had rushed in, would have only been two more potential victims. What she found even more surprising than her own poor judgement was that Garth hadn't just rushed into the valley himself. Perhaps he wasn't all brawn and no brain as she had earlier thought.

Candu and Hutch soon joined Kate and Garth. Shortly thereafter, Lilly returned with Winston and Tony. Alphas from the combined pack remained on alert nearby.

"What do you see?" Winston asked, joining his daughter.

"It's them, Dad, and I think they're in real danger!"

Winston peered down and could see wolves from the other pack slowly circling three - or was it four? - of his wolves in a menacing way. I'm getting too old, he told himself.

The Omegas waited to be killed. "Since we're as good as dead anyway, let's not go out without a fight," Humphrey said bravely. The pack leader gave the word, and his wolves went for the kill.

Instantly, Humphrey, Salty, and Mooch fought back as best they could, though it was clearly going to be a one-sided battle. At the same instant, Winston raced in.

"Stop!"

Everyone froze, then turned to see who dared interrupt the fight.

"Arthur?" Winston said, addressing the River Pack's leader. "Get your wolves away from mine - _now!_ "

"Stand down," Arthur ordered, and his Alphas stepped away from the Omegas.

"Good," Winston snapped . "Now tell me, why were you about to have my son-in-law and his friends killed?"

"Your - your son-in-law?" Arthur stammered, "I - I had no idea! I'm sorry!"

"If you _ever_ cause trouble for my pack again, I will - to quote your sister Eve - '_personally rip out your eyes and shove them down your throat, so you can see my claws tear your carcass open!' _Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, Winston. Again, I'm sorry, really."

Shakey, rather gingerly, now rose. The bleeding had stopped. He blinked, looked at Humphrey, Salty, and Mooch, and asked, "What happened? Did I miss anything?"

The Omegas gathered with the rest of their pack. "Humphrey, I'm disappointed in you and your friends," Winston said as they made their way home. "Arthur would have been justified in killing you. Unauthorized entry into another pack's territory is a very serious matter."

Humphrey nodded in agreement. Not wanting to be further reprimanded, he quickly changed the subject. "So that pack's leader is Kate's Uncle?"

"That's right," Winston answered.

After a long hike, they were back home. "It's great to be home," Mooch said, and began to work on what remained of the earlier kill. The early summer sun was sinking low in the western sky, and the mountains were bathed in a golden radiance.

The End


End file.
